Rudy's Super Swaggy Special Sensational Sweet Sixteen Spectacular!
by cdbazemore98
Summary: Rudy's sixteenth birthday is coming up fast, as he aims to make it the best birthday yet. With a documentary, a list of things he wants, and a huge party. Naturally, he gets the help of his friends to make his day special. What can possibly go wrong?


**Merry Christmas Eve! I'm here with a brand new Fat Albert story! This will probably be one of the longer oneshots I do. The focus, of course, is Rudy coming up with various ideas on how to celebrate his sixteenth birthday. I chose to post it today because December 24th is the headcanon birthday for Rudy, chosen by a good friend of mine on Instagram. Shout out to her, and here's her account so you can follow her. She makes amazing art and aesthetics:**

**/geebus9**

**Without further to do, here is the Birthday special!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Rudy's Super Swaggy Special Sensational Sweet Sixteen Spectacular

Snow fell lightly in North Philadelphia. December had seemed to have snuck up on everyone, and when there's December, there's also the holidays, Christmas especially.

But for Rudy Davis, December meant only two things. Christmas... and his birthday.

And this year was going to be special.

The rich teenager woke up on December 16th, and got out of bed, walking towards his calendar hanging on the wall. With a marker, he X'd off a day, and smiled at a day he marked specifically.

December 24th, 1982

His sixteenth birthday.

"Only a few more days." He said to himself, "Only a few more days until the most important day of my life."

Rudy then walked over to his drawer to pick up a notepad. He looked over the contents that he wrote out. They were simply... 'requests' that he wanted for his birthday.

**Things I WANT For My Birthday**

**A HUGE party**

**A big space for said party**

**Sweet music**

**Food of all kind**

**Perdell Peters to perform (or Michael Jackson)**

**A musical band to play sweet music**

**Pineapple apricot double fudge with a cherry in the middle upside down cheesecake topped with whipped cream on the side and the bottom (for ME only. No one else)**

**New Golden Delux electric guitar**

**Brown Hornet collectibles**

**A HUGE cake for everyone else**

**The party to be broadcast on TV**

**Celebrity guests**

Rudy had spent the majority of the month planning out this list, and today, he was ready to show it to his parents. So, after getting a quick bath and getting dressed, he met his folks in the dining room with the list, "Morning, wonderful parents!" He greeted.

"Good morning, Rudy." His mother greeted back kindly.

"How's our almost sixteen-year-old doin?" His father asked, "Ain't long now."

Rudy chuckled, "Funny you should ask that, Dad. Because after a few weeks, I finally outlined what I want to happen."

With that, he slid his notepad over to his parents, who looked it over. The boy smiled to himself. There was no way his parents would say no to any of this. It's not like they _couldn't _afford it. They were rich!

"TV broadcast? Celebrity guests?" His mother asked with confusion.

"Perdell Peters or Michael Jackson?" His father asked with a chuckle, "Those seem like above of our paycheck, son."

Rudy looked at them with a slight frown, "What do you mean? You guys can totally make all of this happen. Can't you?"

Mr. and Mrs. Davis looked at each other, before looking back at their son, "Rudy... these are some... interesting requests. But... I'm not sure we can make _all _of it happen." Mrs. Davis admitted sadly.

"Sure you can! We're rich after all. We can afford it." Rudy argued.

"We may have money, but we're not billionaires." Mr. Davis pointed out, "I'm sorry, son. But this is a little much. Even for you."

"This is supposed to be the most important year of my life, Dad! I'm turning SIXTEEN!" Rudy exclaimed, before stopping himself when he realized he raised his voice, a forbidden thing in his home, "Sorry... I just want this to be perfect, y'know. Sixteen is the year where any teenager is able to think for themselves. They're able to make their own decisions, get learners permits, no longer have curfews!"

Mr. Davis gave his son a deadpanned look, "Rudy, as long as you live here, you'll _always _have a ten o'clock curfew. When you move out for college is when that rule will be uplifted."

The teen pouted as he sat back in his seat.

Mrs. Davis looked at the list again, and smiled, "Y'know, dear. I can possibly bake a cake big enough for a party." She said.

"And... I do happen to know some guys. They can help rent out space for a party." Mr. Davis added, "Plus, perhaps I can hire some entertainment."

"And I can contact a catering business for the food."

"And about that guitar..."

Rudy started to perk up, "Well... I guess it's better than nothing. Gotta be grateful for what I _can _have." He got up and hugged his parents, "You guys are so cool!"

"Anything for our baby boy." His mother gave him a kiss.

"I'm not a baby anymore... oh! I better head to the junkyard! The gang is waiting for me."

With that, the rich boy grabbed a piece of toast and left out the front door. His parents could only shake their heads. Their son really was wanting to make this birthday top all the others.

At the junkyard...

"Do we really have to do this, Fat Albert?" Bill asked as they sat in the clubhouse, waiting for Rudy.

"I don't see what's the problem." Albert wondered.

"Because it's _Rudy_." Russell answered bluntly, "We all know he's at his worst when his birthday comes around."

"Yeah." Harold spoke up, "Every year, he wants to make it the BEST birthday he can possibly make it. He always wants to go all out, and then throws a fit when the tiniest of things go wrong."

"And because it's his _sixteenth _birthday... we all know he's going to be bad." Bill added, "So I suggest we all hide on the 24th, and not do the clubhouse party this year because you know he'll want our help."

Albert shook his head with a smile, "You dudes are paranoid. You always get scared when Rudy's birthday comes. I know he can be rather... picky, but his birthday always turns out great in the end. And we always have a clubhouse party whenever its one of our birthdays."

"Yeah... _after _he tries to kill everybody." Harold mentioned, "Remember his eighth birthday? The missing present."

Bucky shuddered, "Yeah, that one was crazy. Rudy almost tore the whole clubhouse down."

"W-What about his tenth birthday?" Donald asked, "And we had the balloon game? That was fun."

Bill frowned, "Yeah, until Rudy got mad over sucking up so much helium, he sounded younger than Russell. But the absolute worst clubhouse birthday party was Rudy's thirteenth birthday... y'all remember the 'Pin the Tail on the Donkey' incident'?"

Everyone shuddered at that memory... except for Russell, who was confused, "What are you talking about? What's the 'Pin the Tail on the Donkey' incident? What happened there? I don't remember."

"You were a little too young back then, Russell," Albert told him.

"And... you should be glad you don't remember." Harold added, "Cause I'm sure you wouldn't wanna know. I'm getting flashbacks just thinking about it."

Russell frowned, "It couldn't have been that bad."

"Oh, it was bad, Rus." Bill told his brother, "All I can say is... poor Junior Barnes. After the surgery, he ain't never been the same. That's about the only time I'll ever feel sorry for him."

Mush was looking outside the door, and saw Rudy coming, "He'sb hereb."

The rich boy smiled as he walked into the clubhouse, "Good morning, awesome friends!" He greeted them, "It's such a nice winter day, isn't it?"

Already, the guys, except for Albert, were disturbed by his positive attitude. Of course, the fat boy greeted him, "Hey, hey, hey! How's the almost birthday boy?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm as excited as can be! Because this year, my birthday will be the best!" Rudy replied with glee, "Until my twenty-first that is. But for now, I have so many good plans for my special day! It's going to be huge!"

"Huge? What about our clubhouse party?" Donald asked.

Rudy looked at his friends, "About that... maybe we shouldn't do the clubhouse party this year." He suggested, "Not that I don't love them or anything... but I figured we could do something different this year. Is that cool?"

Russell was the first to respond, "Yeah, Rudy! Why don't we do something different?"

"Something that won't involve in people getting hurt." Harold chimed in.

"And won't end in another 'Pin the Tail on the Donkey' incident." Bill also added.

"Okay, seriously. What happened that day?" Russell asked.

"The less you know, the better."

Rudy just chuckled, "Yeah. Because this year... I'm not just gonna have a small party... I'm gonna have a HUGE party! My Dad is gonna rent us a space that we can use. There's gonna be music, food, entertainment, performers. And a HUGE cake! And you're ALL invited and you're ALL gonna help make this party happen! Doesn't that sound fun?"

...

The others, again except for Albert, was disturbed by this, but also now horrified. Albert spoke, "That sounds great, Rudy. Of course, we'll help. We know how important your birthday is."

The rich boy grinned widely, "Thanks! You guys are the best! Now if you'll excuse me, I need to think about how I'm gonna figure out the TV problem..."

With that, he turned and walked back out the door. But as he did, he dropped his list on the floor. Albert picked it up, and the other boys looked at what he had written down.

"See! This is actually what we're talking about!" Bill warned, "Rudy's all happy and going off the deep end when it comes to his birthday. And as soon as the party begins, all heck breaks loose."

"And now that he's gonna have an even bigger party this year... it's gonna be worse." Harold gulped.

"This is why we need to hide until the 25th," Russell added.

Albert shook his head again, "You dudes are just worried for nothing. Rudy's really looking forward to his birthday this year. And I say we make it one he won't forget. And I'm sure if we work with him... things won't be so bad."

The others looked at one another. Yet again, Fat Albert always had a good point. Perhaps he was right. Maybe Rudy wouldn't lose his mind. With that, they all nodded.

"Hey, hey, hey. That's the way."

Suddenly, Rudy came back, "I've got it! My folks say that getting the party broadcasted on television will be... impossible. But I have a solution for that... I'm gonna use a videocamera to film the process like a documentary!"

Documentary?

"And you guys can be my cable crew! That'll be amazing, won't it?"

"I think we can make it work," Albert said.

Rudy smiled, "Great! And I'll ask Joyce for help too! Since her dad is a producer, she has to know about that sort of stuff! I'll call it, 'Rudy's Super Swaggy Special Sensational Sweet Sixteen Spectular!"

Albert smiled at the rich boy's excitement. The others... were dreading the 24th...

December 19th, 1982

Over the course of the next few days, the gang had gotten everything than needed to film the documentary. The space Rudy's father rented for the party was a ballroom in a hotel. It was big and spacious, enough for Rudy.

Everyone was in the ballroom helping decorate. Albert was filming Rudy talking about said party.

"As you can see, the party is already in production." He said to the camera, "There's gonna be a lot going on on the 24th. Over here..." He gestured to a table, "... is where we'll have our delicious selection of food. And over here..." He gestured to another table, "Is where everyone can put their presents for me. I'm not asking for too much. Just anything of value and..." The rich boy then got closer to the camera and whispered, "If anyone can get their hands on a Golden Delux electric guitar... I'll love you forever."

"And by 'forever' he means, only for that night, then he'll forget all about you," Russell commented as he walked by.

Rudy glared at the boy, "Shut up, beetle!"

"Why'd you call me beetle?"

"Cause you _bug _me... ugh! Cut!"

Albert pressed the stop button. Rudy groaned, "That shrimp ruined my take. That's the tenth time it's been messed up. Let's start over from the beginning."

"Why don't we take a break, Rudy? You seem a little stressed." Albert suggested.

The rich boy thought a moment, before nodding, "You're right. Let's take... an hour. I need to look over these things anyway..."

With that, he walked over to Harold and Donald, who were trying to put up a banner that read, 'Happy Sweet Sixteen, Rudy!' in bright purple letters with a pink background. But even they were having a bit of trouble with that.

"No, Donald. When I move left, you move right." Harold said with frustration.

"I am moving right. My right." Donald replied innocently, as he moved left.

"No, that's left! Move right!"

Harold then tugged a little too hard, causing Donald to be pulled with him, resulting in him nearly falling from the ladder he was standing on. Thankfully, he covered quickly and pulled to his right.

Rudy smiled, "Looking good dudes..."

He then walked over to the food table. There was a bowl of punch. Rudy grabbed a cup, and a ladle full of the punch to taste it. After taking a sip, he grimaced, "This punch is too sour! There needs to be sugar added."

The rich boy then looked over a bowl of chips that were covered. He removed the cover to take a single chip and eat it, "Ugh! The chips need more salt!"

Next to the chips was a platter of cheese blocks. Of course, he took a bite out of some and spluttered, "These cheese blocks taste like they are years old! Someone go to the store and get some fresh ones, Jeez!"

Rudy walked away to another area of the room, where Bill was setting up a photo shoot. Rudy facepalmed when he saw the color of the wallpaper that was being set up as the background, "No, no! The background is supposed to be a light purple, not blue!"

Bill frowned, "This was the only color I could find in the storage."

"Well, go back to storage and find a light purple! I know there's one in there."

"I just finished putting this up, and now you want me to take it down?"

"YES!"

Groaning, Bill started to do as told. As for Rudy, "Where's the disco ball? Who's supposed to be putting up the disco ball?"

Albert looked around. Everything seemed to be going right... and wrong at the same time. Yet again, Rudy was being rather picky about what he wanted for his birthday party. It was about the same when it came to a clubhouse party.

"I sure hope Rudy's satisfied when the end result." He said to himself.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING LAZYING AROUND IN HERE, SHRIMP?! YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE MAKING DESIGNS FOR THE INVITATION! GET OUT!"

Rudy's rage-filled voiced echoed throughout the entire ballroom. From another room, Albert could see Russell running out of a room in fear. He, unfortunately, didn't look where he was going and ending up running into the ladder Donald was standing on. Causing him to fall, taking Harold (who had gotten the banner tangled up in his arms) along with him.

This resulted in the ladder tipping and falling onto the food table, sending food on the floor.

Bill, who was carrying a stack of wallpaper, sipped on the punch that spilled and ended up dropping the paper, getting it wet in the process.

Rudy, who had heard the commotion and came running, was staring mouth agape at the mess that was made. The shock eventually turned into severe rage, and Albert could tell by the look on his face.

"YOU IDIOTS!" He screamed, "I give you clowns some simple tasks, and you CAN'T even do them! I want my party to be the best party of all, and you're screwing it up!"

Russell had recovered from his fall, and marched up to the rich boy, having had enough, "This wouldn't have happened if you didn't yell at me!" He shot back.

"I wouldn't have had to yell at you if you had just been doing what you were supposed to!" Rudy countered.

"Rudy, we're trying our best. No need to get upset." Harold spoke up in an attempt to fan the flame.

Bill then pulled his little brother away from the seething teen, "Yeah man. Don't get so uptight. You're like this every year on your birthday. You're too picky."

"PICKY?!" Rudy was outraged at the very idea.

"Yeah! Every year, you want everything your way because it's your birthday!" Russell snapped, "You want every little detail to be perfect, and when the tiniest of things go wrong, you lose your mind until someone fixes the problem! And because this year is your sixteenth birthday, you're even worse! You talk about maturing, but you're acting just like an NCB!"

"NCB?"

"No Class Baby!"

Immediately, Albert wrapped his arms around Rudy's waist as the rich boy jumped, ready to pounce on the small boy. He held him tightly. The last thing they needed was another 'No Class Ever' incident like last summer.

"You take that back, you take that back right now, you little prick!" He growled.

Russell said nothing, only glaring at the boy.

"I agree with Rus." Bill added, "You're acting like such a spoiled baby. Every year it's the same thing, and I've about had it."

"Me too!" Harold chimed in, "It's getting tiring."

Bucky, Mush, and even Donald nodded in agreement.

Rudy couldn't believe this, "So you dudes wanna quit? You're not dedicated to help me?! You'd rather leave me in the cold instead of making my special day perfect?!"

Before anybody else could say anything, Albert intervened

"Cool it, you dudes!" He said, "Just take a deep breath... Rudy, why don't you go outside and let off some steam? We'll clean up and fix everything."

Rudy groaned as he stopped struggling, "Right... you're right. I'll be right back... and when I do, we're gonna start on the documentary again."

"Sure thing..."

With that, Albert let him go, and Rudy walked to the front door and out of the room. As soon as he was gone...

"Why did you have to go and say all that?" Albert asked the others, "I think you hurt his feelings."

"Good." Russell snarked.

"I'm sorry, Albert. But he needed to hear that." Bill answered, "For almost nine to ten years we've put up with his birthday attitude. It wasn't gonna be long before one of us snapped."

Harold nodded, "Yeah. We know how Rudy can be, but it seems like he's more obnoxious around this time than usual. Doesn't help that his birthday is the day before Christmas either..."

Albert nodded, "Listen. I know Rudy tends to get a little... pushy and more hot-headed when it comes to his birthday. I'll admit, it gets a little too much for me too. But this year is really gonna be special for him. So I say we hold out and make his big day as special as possible. And who knows, maybe it'll be worth it in the end. What'd you say?"

The other boys looked at one another. They were all really considering quitting after this... but, Rudy was their friend.

"Think about it, if it were any of the rest of us, we'd all do something for each other's birthday... as we always do," Albert added.

"Well..." Harold started, "When you put it that way... I guess we can try again."

"Yeah. Rudy, no matter how mean and jerky he can be, is still our friend." Bucky added.

"Friendb tob theb endb." Mush also added.

Donald nodded, "Yeah, and Rudy's my best friend, and I want him to have a happy birthday."

"He'd probably do the same for us... unlikely, but just a thought," Bill spoke.

Russell crossed his arms and looked away, but sighed, "I guess it's only fair. But if that jerk had one more outburst. I'm out for real." He said.

Albert smiled, "Hey, hey, hey! Then let's get cleaning up before Rudy gets back."

December 20th, 1982

That Monday started the last day until Christmas break for the students at Maywood School. Rudy sat eagerly, holding the birthday invitations in his lap. Miss Wucher was finishing up the lesson of the day.

"Okay, I think that'll do it for today. I hope you kids have a wonderful and safe holiday, and I'll see you next year." She said with a smile.

With that, the students got up and walked out of the room. Rudy walked up to the teacher's desk and gave her one of the cards, "Miss Wucher. As you probably already know, my sixteenth birthday is this Friday. And to celebrate, I'm having a Suoer Swaggy Special Sensational Sweet Sixteen Spectacular party at the Wyndham hotel. It would be a pleasure if you attended."

Miss Wucher smiled, "This sounds really fun, Rudy. I'll have to see if I can make it. I do have Christmas plans. If I don't make it, I wish you a Happy Birthday in advance."

"Thanks."

With that, he left the room, and with the help of the rest of the gang, started handing out invitations to everyone in the hallways. Rudy was approached by his friend, Devery, "What's this about a birthday party?" He asked.

"My birthday is this Friday, you know that, Dev." Rudy told him, "And I'm having a super special party to celebrate at the Wyndham Hotel. The address is on the card, and you're invited."

"Sweet!" The teen said, taking the card, "I can't remember the last party I went to that was yours. I remember the thirteenth party and... oh... yeah... the 'Pin the Tail on the Donkey' incident." He shuddered, "Let's hope we don't have another one of those..."

"That's kid stuff. My party will be more mature than that..." Rudy winked, "Anyways, the party starts at five."

"I'll be there!"

Rudy then walked away, and smiled when he saw the next person he wanted to speak to, "Joyce! Hey, Joyce!" He called.

The producers' daughter turned and smiled to see her friend, "H-Hello, Rudy." She greeted softly.

"Joyce Matthews... you are invited to my Super Swaggy Special Sensational Sweet Sixteen Spectacular party this Friday at five." He gave her a card.

"Oh my, this sounds fun. I would love to come." She said, "Is this why you asked about documentary tips?"

The rich boy nodded, "Of course. I wanted to film the process of my party. And let me tell you, it's going to be perfect. Just like my party will be perfect."

"Well, I'm looking forward to seeing it, and coming to the party."

"Can't wait to see you there, cabbage flower..."

Albert had finished giving out all the invitations in his stack when Rudy walked over to him, "This is already turning out to be a success, Fat Albert." He said, "Only a few more days left until the most important day of my life!"

"I know. And we'll do everything we can to make it special." Albert smiled.

"I know you will..."

December 24th, 1982

The day has finally come...

Christmas Eve

But also... Rudy's birthday!

The now sixteen-year-old woke up that Friday morning and was greeted with birthday pancakes, a birthday kiss (courtesy of his mother), and a chance to open _o__ne _of his Christmas gifts a day early. He received some vinyl records of some of his favorite musical artists and decided to play these records at the party.

Speaking of, he and the rest of the gang were at the ballroom making last-minute setups. By that afternoon, everything looked perfect in Rudy's eyes. The food was prepared, the music was set, and the banner was in place.

In short, everything was ready.

Now... it was time to party!

At 5 PM, everything was set.

Albert and the gang were walking to the hotel, with presents in hand, "Hey, hey, hey! It's a happy birthday!" He said.

"Let's hope for our sake, it's happy..." Bill replied, "Remember, the tiniest of thing that can go wrong..."

"Everything will be fine... I just know it..."

Soon, they made it to the hotel. Opening the door, they could see that the party had already begun. Christmas themed music was playing, the disco ball was spinning, and the present table was filled with gifts for the birthday boy.

Speaking of...

"Welcome!" Rudy exclaimed with excitement. He was dressed in a dark magenta tux, and had a birthday crown on his head, "You're just in time for the festivities!"

"We're glad to be here, Rudy. Happy birthday!" Albert said.

The others echoed the birthday wishes. Rudy grinned, "Well, why don't you dudes go and have some fun? We've got food, games, the photo booth set up, and you can put my gifts over there." He pointed to the table with gifts.

The gang did as told, and as they did, they were approached by someone they sure didn't expect to come.

"Junior Barnes?" Bill asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Dumb Donald gave me an invitation." Was Junior's response, putting his present on the table, "It's been a while since I've been to one of Rudy's parties, so I thought I'd make a reappearance..."

"After what happened almost three years ago?" Harold asked.

The boy shivered a little, "I'll probably never forget that party. Rudy was so mad. But I hope we don't have that game this year..." Speaking of, he waved at the birthday boy, "Happy birthday, Rudy! Please don't hurt me..."

Russell was even more curious, "Will someone please tell me what happened that day?"

"In time, Rus... I'll tell you..." Bill told his brother.

"In the meantime. Let's have some fun!" Albert said, "Hey, hey, hey!"

With that, everyone split off. Albert, of course, heading to the food stand and got a variety of tasty treats. Bill went to help manage the photo booth (if only to keep Rudy from screaming at him for the color of the wallpaper again). Harold sat down to talk to his girlfriend, Violet. Donald, Bucky, and Mush were checking out the various games. Russell was on the dance floor with others...

As for Rudy... he was bursting with satisfaction, "Everything is going according to the plan. This party will be the one to top all parties!"

"Happy birthday, Rudy!"

The rich boy turned to see young Tommy Camden, holding his parents' hands, "Hey, Tommy! Thank you, I didn't think you'd be here."

"Well, I've never been to a birthday party before." Was the young boy's response, "And my parents said that if I stayed in the house after school every day from the cold weather, I could come."

"Tommy's been an angel all week," said Mrs. Camden.

"If he keeps it up, he'll be able to attend more birthday parties in the future." Mr. Camden added.

"Yeah. You can trust me with parties, Mom and Dad." Tommy smiled.

Rudy chuckled to himself. It sounded like Tommy's parents were still wary after the whole party incident from when Tommy first moved to the neighborhood. It's a good thing that Jerry wasn't here.

After they promised to pick him up at around 8 PM, Tommy's parents left him. The first thing he did was get a plate of food and was joined by little Marshall Franklin, another friend of the gang.

It seemed like the whole school was here.

And that definitely made Rudy happy as he walked over the table where his parents were sitting.

"Is everything going the way you hoped, son?" His father asked.

"It sure is, Dad. Thanks for making it happen." Rudy replied.

"I think it's almost time for cake. Are you ready?" His mother asked.

"Uh, yeah! But first. Let me get on the dance floor and show those guys how it's done. They're shaking it all wrong."

With that, he slid in the middle of all the dancers. From there, he began to break it down. Everyone was cheering for him... except for Russell, who was more annoyed and amused, "No class..." Was all he said before walking away.

"Oh, yes! Watch and see how the birthday king does it." He exclaimed.

As he danced, someone was walking by with a glass full of punch. Rudy had accidentally bumped into him, causing them both to be splashed with the punch. Feeling the wetness on his back and sleeve, the rich boy whipped around to face the boy, "Watch where you're going! You got my suit wet!" He snapped.

"Sorry, man. You bumped into me, though." The boy shrugged.

Albert noticed that and decided to quickly intervene before Rudy could do anything else, "C'mon, Rudy. Let's clean that up." He led Rudy to a nearby bathroom outside of the ballroom to get some paper towels.

"That jerk bumped into me." Rudy seethes as he tries to dry himself off.

"Actually, he was right. You bumped into him... by accident." Albert corrected him.

"Well, even so, he still ruined my suit."

There was a dark stain where the punch had spilled, and Rudy had a hard time getting it out. When it looked like the stains were staying, he groaned in defeat before throwing the wet paper towels in the trash.

"Don't worry about it, too much." Albert assured him, "There's still a lot of fun to be had."

"Yeah... you're right. There's still a lot to be done. No worries."

"And y'know... a party doesn't always have to be perfect. The important thing is that you have fun."

Unfortunately, Rudy didn't seem to hear him as he continued, "This party will still top all parties! There will be nothing to worry about! I won't let anybody ruin the rest of it!"

With that, he left the bathroom. Albert sighed, as he only hoped that things would go well from here.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

... So much for that...

The large boy rushed back into the ballroom, to see Rudy glaring at Roy Breecher, who had a slice of cake in his hand. But not just any slice, "What do you think you're doing eating _my _favorite dessert?!" The rich boy demanded.

"I-I-I thought the cake was available for anybody!" Roy admitted timidly, "And it's really good..."

"That cheesecake is supposed to be for _me _to eat! And only _me! _Nobody else!"

Again, Albert moved to restrain Rudy, "Take it easy, Rudy. He can have a slice if he wants."

"No, he can't! It's _MINE!" _The birthday boy shot back, before looking in a whole other direction, "Oh no, they don't!"

He then stormed over to some little kids, who were staring at the big birthday cake. Rudy stepped in front of them, "You kids better not be thinking of licking a small bit of this cake." He warned.

"We were just admiring it." Said one little girl.

"That's all you'd better be doing."

"Rudy, it's okay. They know it's not cake time." Albert tried to reassure him.

But the rich boy didn't hear him, as he gaped at another side. This time, it was Devery taking a bite out of his cheesecake, "DEVERY!" He roared, storming over to his friend.

"I didn't no anything!" The boy defended.

"That dessert is supposed to be only for me!" He sneered, "You better put that slice back."

"But it's so good."

Russell walked by with a comment, "Yeah. The one different Rudy has with his favorite dessert, is that the cake is sweet, and he's sour."

Rudy growled, "You little shrimp!"

The small child already got a head start at running, as Rudy chased after him. From there, a whole barrage of things happened. First, Rudy had gotten caught up with more dancers, with got him spinning straight into his presents. Nevertheless, he still tried to get to Russell, who was laughing and mocking him.

This also resulted in Rudy slipping on some spilled punch, causing him to slide into the food, knocking it all on the floor. He gasped in horror at what happened, before back away slowly. Unfortunately, someone else bumped into him, sending him flying once more. This time into the Christmas tree that was set up in the corner. The tree fell down, getting the attention of everyone in the room.

From underneath the tree, Rudy crawled away. He groaned in pain from the pine needles that stuck in his clothes and skin. He tried to gain composure on one of the tables but ended up sending the table crashing down.

... Along with the cake, which tipped over and fell on top of the birthday boy... complete with the banner falling and covering him.

Some people gasped, a few snickered and laughed. Rudy's parents rushed over to help him.

The Junkyard Gang... winced and covered their ears. For they knew the explosion was going to happen in a matter of seconds. Albert walked over to see if his friend was okay, "Rudy...?"

Everyone expected him to snap as he snatched the banner from on top of him. He was competely covered in red velvet, and his face was actually turning red from embarrassment. He was going to blow, they were sure of it...

But... what Rudy did was the exact opposite.

Instead... he teared up.

The rich boy stood up shakingly, let out a sob, before bolting out of the ballroom, and down the hall, "Rudy!" His mother called.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Davis. We'll talk to him." Albert assured her.

With that, he and the rest of the cats (who were reluctant) ran out the door, to find Rudy. It took a little while, but they eventually spotted him outside of the hotel, sitting on the sidewalk, hands in his face as he sobbed softly.

Carefully, Albert approached him and sat next to him, "Rudy...?"

"Just go away..." The rich boy sobbed, "Leave me alone..."

"Are you okay?"

Rudy looked up at the large boy with a tearful scowl, "Do I look okay?! The ballroom became a mess, people were eating my dessert, I'm _covered in cake_! In short, my party is ruined."

"You just a few accidents. Nothing's completely ruined."

"Except maybe the food." Harold spoke.

"And the photobooth." Bill added.

"And especially the cake." Russell snickered.

Albert glared at them, "Not helping..."

"All I wanted was my sixteenth birthday to be the best..." Rudy lamented, "This night was suppose to be special for me... but I screwed it up all because I couldn't keep myself under control. You dudes were right. I'm the worst when it comes to my birthday... I'm sorry..."

Donald sat down next to his best friend and put a hand on his shoulder, "Don't feel bad, Rudy. S-Sometimes, we all w-want things to turn out good..." he said to reassure him.

"And it's like I said before." Albert smiled, "A party doesn't have to be perfect. It doesn't have to be big and extravagant. The important thing... is that you're happy and having fun..."

Rudy wiped away his tears and looked at his friend, "I guess you have a point there. I was so focused on making this a perfect party, I stressed myself out..."

"And there's still some more fun to be had. For instance, you haven't opened your presents yet."

"And there are still some games to play." Bucky added.

"Yeah..." Rudy was starting to feel better as he stood up, "There's still a lot to do here. And for the cake... I guess I can share my pineapple apricot double fudged with a cherry in the middle upside down cheesecake, topped with whipped cream on the side and the bottom with everyone... and not get upset. In fact... I think I owe an apology to Junior Barnes after all these years."

"Hey, hey, hey. That's the spirit." Albert grinned.

With that, the gang walked back inside, and after a bit of cleaning up, the party continued on. Everyone got a taste of Rudy's favorite dessert, games were very fun, including freeze dance, and an art contest, Rudy even got a special dance with his mother.

The last event was the birthday boy opening his gifts. New clothes, board games, more vinyl records, and especially the Golden Delux electric guitar, much to his joy. All in all, the party, while not perfect, was still a success.

Later on that night, the gang gathered at the Junkyard and were currently inside the clubhouse for one last birthday event.

A last-minute clubhouse party for just the eight of them.

"Since your cake got smushed... we got this piece for you." Albert said as he placed a 'slice' of cake with a lit candle, in front of Rudy, "Was your birthday everything you hoped it would be?"

"Honestly, no..." The birthday boy shook his head, "But... it wouldn't have been possible without the people I love... my parents... my friends... you guys.."

"Since when do you love _us_," Russell asked with a raised eyebrow.

Rudy glared at him for a moment, "You know what I mean. I just wanna thank you guys for making my birthday the best... I mean that. It may not have gone the way I had hoped... but it didn't have to... and I did have some fun... even though I embarrassed myself."

With that, he thought about his wish, before blowing out the candle.

"We also have one last gift for you." Albert then pulled out an envelope and handing it to him. Rudy opened it and pulled out a card. Opening it, he read what was inside.

'Hey, hey, hey! We hope you have an awesome day! Despite how crazy you can be, you're still a cool dude, Happy Birthday, Rudy. Signed, Albert, Bill, Russell, Donald, Harold, Bucky, and Mushmouth..'

Rudy felt his eyes watering as he looked up at his friends with a smile, "I did have an awesome day... thank you, dudes..."

He then got up to hug every single one of the boys with gratitude. Everyone, even Russell, accepted the hugs, satisfied that they were able to make their friend happy.

"And you know what. Since we're here, why don't we do some old birthday stuff for old times sake?" Rudy suggested, "Like, who wants to play 'Pin the Tail on the Donkey'?"

The others froze at that suggestion. But... because it was his birthday, they all nodded.

"Great!" Rudy beamed, "Now, where's the tail?"

"I guess I'll never know what happened with Junior Barnes when this game was played..." Russell whispered to his older brother.

"If you're that curious... I'll just say that the tail was put in the wrong place..." Bill said with a small smile.

"Hey, hey, hey! Happy birthday, Rudy!" Albert called.

"Happy birthday, Rudy!" The others echoed.

And so, the gang had a good time, and Rudy had a good birthday as a result.

THE END

**Aww! Wasn't that ending sweet? Let's hope that 'Pin the Tail on the Donkey' goes well this time. At least Junior Barnes isn't there for it. If you're wondering who that is, he was mentioned in one of Bill Cosby's stand up routines called 'Revenge'. Look it up on Youtube, it's a funny bit. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this fun little birthday oneshot. Rudy learned that a party doesn't have to be perfect, as long as you have fun. I hope you guys have a wonderful Christmas and Happy New Year.**

**I'll see you guys later. And as always, don't forget to review it, please. Thank you!**


End file.
